Demon and Slayer
by BlueGlue
Summary: What if Sango had met Sesshomaru first, and not Inuyasha?


Author's Notes: This story begins at the end of episode 24, the episode where we meet Sango for the first time and see her entire life destroyed by Naraku. The difference here is that Sesshomaru is in the same area and changes everything. Leave me a review, would you kindly, and tell me what you think about this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>"My young lord, I attempted to follow your orders and inform the other slayers of the tragedy that happened here, but the village was already destroyed."<p>

Naraku couldn't help but feel pride for himself. It was a brilliant plan to destroy the slayer village and blame the whole massacre on Inuyasha. He knew Sango was listening to every word his demon puppet was saying, and he knew she would desire revenge. Humans were slaves to their emotions, incapable of creating their own destiny. They were weak, pitiful creatures, but they had their uses. She would be the instrument of the half-breed dog's destruction.

"Around the corpses of the villagers was a demon named Inuyasha. He was the one responsible for the attack. He desired the Shikon shards so he could become more powerful. I quickly left the outskirts of the village but soon encountered another powerful demon."

"What?" Naraku raised his eyebrow. He had ordered his puppet to spy on Inuyasha, and inform him when his enemy drew close enough to strike. Now there was another with the power to challenge his might. Who could be of such notice that it required his puppet to deviate from the story?

"The demon lord Sesshomaru is also near. He saw me, and I believe he has followed me to this location. It will not take him long to reach us."

"You fool..." Naraku clenched his fists. How much time left did have to escape? Sesshomaru would no doubt catch his scent, and then he would be forced to fight a direct battle, something that he tried to avoid as much as possible. He needed a way out.

"Did that demon, Sesshomaru, attack my village alongside this Inuyasha?"

Naraku turned his head. Sango struggled to prop her bruised and bandage wrapped body on the entrance of the slain puppet lord's house. Her breathing was heavy, and her face was covered in sweat. She was no match for either Inuyasha or Sesshomaru in this physical state. Inside her, however, was an unbreakable resolve to seek vengeance for her dead kin. It could be seen in her eyes. They flared with a fiery passion that only revenge could extinguish. All she needed was a little help.

"Yes, I believe so," Naraku regained his composure. This human was still of use to him. She would delay the demon lord long enough for him to escape. "Only demons as powerful as those could have had the strength to defeat an entire village of slayers. You will need to be stronger if you will have any chance of exterminating them. Luckily, I have in my possession a piece of the Shikon Jewel from my travels around the country. Use it, Sango, and give your fallen family and friends the peace they deserve."

Sango gritted her teeth as her weary eyes looked upon the shard. "I will...I will use the jewel, and I will kill Sesshomaru and Inuyasha!"

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru dashed through the forest, the trees nothing but a blur to his eyes. His prey was near, he could feel it. Naraku would pay for trying to play the great lord as a pawn. It was somewhat frustrating to be chasing a demon of such lowly status, but the dog demon's honor had been insulted, and only the death of that disgusting creature would satisfy him.<p>

Suddenly, a flash raced through his face. His shoes plowed through the dirt, dust exploding into the wind. His momentum stopped and he stared into a young woman in black thin armor in front of him. Her eyes were consumed by rage. She was intoxicated with blood lust.

"Who are you? Answer me or my weapon will not miss again," the woman demanded as she caught the flying object.

Sesshomaru flexed his hand, revealing his gleaming steel-like claws. "Move human, or you will perish."

"Hiraikotsu!"

The giant boomerang screeched through the air, moving with deadly speed to its target. Sesshomaru jumped back as the weapon crashed through the ground, hitting him with clumps of soil and rock. It returned, and he jumped back again with the same results. He then rushed the slayer, his arm outreached, ready for the kill. But the weapon was chasing him, as if it were possessed. The demon leaped, dodging the attack by just an inch. A small sphere shaped object then hit his chest, disintegrating into black smoke that engulfed him as he landed back down to Earth. His nose and eyes started to burn, and his senses became dull.

"How do you like my poison?" The slayer laughed as she retrieved her giant boomerang. "I'm sure it is quite painful. A mutt like you couldn't possibly-"

Without warning, a sharp pain erupted from Sango's stomach. Her weapon escaped her grasp as her face became frozen in an expression of shock and horror. The demon lord had struck through the dark clouds like lightning, his knee firmly placed in her abdomen. She fell to the ground, covering her injured body with her hands as she coughed uncontrollably.

"Pathetic," Sesshomaru knelt in front of the slayer and placed a single claw on her throat. "Perhaps in the next life you will learn not to underestimate a demon."

"Go to Hell!" Sango unleashed her hidden blade and slashed Sesshomaru across the face, the cold metal becoming drenched in warm blood. She rolled away, escaping the claw that had been resting on her throat. Returning to her feet, she unsheathed her katana, injuring his unprotected left leg in the process. She then pointed the tip of the the blade towards his chest, determined to pierce his armor. With a loud scream, Sango charged the demon, using the full weight of her body and her momentum to add power to her attack.

'Wench,' Sesshomaru quickly shifted his body, sacrificing his armless shoulder to the sword. It cut right through, with the tip exiting his back , but it left the exterminator unbalanced and exposed. He closed his fist and unleashed a savage strike to her head, sending her flying and crashing into the dirt.

Sango slowly stood back up, but she was in a daze. Her movements were that of a drunk and she nearly tripped over her own feet. She spat the taste of cooper out of her mouth and stammered towards Sesshomaru. Her trembling hands grabbed the fabric of the lord's clothing, using him as a support. Slowly, the slayer pulled the sword out of the dog demon's body and placed the bloody tip on his throat.

Sesshomaru remained unmoving, unafraid. He saw her gradually fall to her knees before him, her dim brown eyes staring back at his cold golden ones, as if she were awestruck by the demon's presence. She lifted her hands, revealing her blood covered palms.

"My blood...I've...lost...so...blood..." Sango closed her eyes and fell backwards.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: That's the end of chapter one. What did you think?<p> 


End file.
